


As You Wish

by daddyhanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, this is a mix of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhanni/pseuds/daddyhanni
Summary: it's a college fic. yknow how things go.When Will changed in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and he saw a kid who just did a very bad thing with someone he wasn’t supposed to. But he didn’t feel bad. In fact, he’d never felt better. He finally, finally was…intimate with Hannibal. He didn’t care if it was unethical, it felt wonderful…and right. He washed his face with cold water and got out to see Hannibal facing his closet in only a pair of black boxer briefs.“Oh, fuck me,” it came out involuntarily, and Will wished he could take it back.“Perhaps another time,” he turned around and winked before pulling out dress pants and a white dress shirt.





	As You Wish

There were a few minutes before Hannibal had to start his lecture, so he gathered his notes in order, trying not to focus on the empty conversations around him. Yet, he couldn’t help listening as a particular name was mentioned.

_“His name’s Will Graham, right there in the grey sweater.”_

A giggle escaped the young girl. In a hushed voice she said “You didn’t say he’s cute!”

_“Isn’t he! Don’t get caught up though, he’s kind of weird. Just ask for his help, get an A and leave.” Rude, Miss Cass._

_“What if I want more than an A?” Oh._

_“Abigail! Just do the project with him and leave. He’s hot but I’m pretty sure he’s killed someone before!”_

He had to start lecture, otherwise things would get messy pretty quickly in trying to defend Will’s honor.

“Mr. Graham,” his steady voice failed him as he tried to get the boy’s attention while the students attempted to leave as quickly as they could at the end of the lecture.

“Doctor Lecter,” Hannibal wasn’t blind to the way the young man’s pupils dilated every time the doctor spoke with him.

“Have you chosen your project topic yet?” even the awful aftershave couldn’t distract Hannibal from Will’s delicate eyes, his soft lips, his strong jaw, and the lovely curly brown hair falling over his forehead.

“Not yet, but it will have something to do with memory.”

“Will you work with a partner?”

“No, I work better by myself.”

“I cannot wait for your presentation, Will. I’m sure it will be splendid.” Hannibal wasn’t sugar coating, Will is an excellent student; taking interest in every topic they learn and applying himself fully. Will had been a topic of discussion in the psychology department for quite a while now, professors wanting to get their opportunity for research on his mind, sweet-talking him and offering extra credit and some free credit hours for him when he participated in studies. Hannibal had been aware that Will Graham was an enigma in the psychiatric world, he’d heard all the gossip. But this man who stood before him is a person who wants to be understood. And Hannibal knew all about that.

“Thank you, doctor.” Hannibal loved the way Will’s cheeks heated a pinkish hue and made Will look softer than he already did. If only he could make him loosen up and make more eye contact.

They were alone, in the 200-seat lecture hall. He had Will alone and yet he couldn’t do anything other than (lightly) praise him, which he didn’t mind, but he wished he could do something more…intimate.

_Patience._

~~ 

Hannibal’s office had received many praises over the few years he’d been teaching at the university. It was small and cramped, yet he managed to make it seem bigger than it was by using his knowledge of interior décor.

He’d been eating lunch when someone knocked on the door, “Come in.”

“Hi, doctor Lecter.” Ah. His favorite mind.

“Will, come in.” It wasn’t the first time that Will had come to his office. In fact, he would stop by rather often to talk about whatever they talked about in lecture. It put Hannibal behind on organizing for his next classes, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

“I have a weird question.” He sat down and immediately reached for the small Achilles statue and picked it up. “More of a request, actually.” Hannibal’s eyebrow went up, the corner of his mouth twitched. He could imagine a hundred different things that Will would request from him, all very inappropriate.

_“Yes, I would love to leave a thousand kisses all over your body.”_

_“I would love to take you apart all night long.”_

_“It would be my absolute pleasure, Will, to fuck you until see doubles.”_

“So,” eyes focused on Achilles, cheeks turning delightfully pink, Hannibal’s mouth went dry at the sight. “You’re always so well dressed,” patience Hannibal. “I have this charity ball thing for the animal shelter that I work for. I was wondering if you’d help me pick out a suit.”

Sweet boy, “It would be my pleasure, Will.” Hannibal could never refuse those blues, just to see the smile that spread across his face.

“Thank you!” that beautiful smile could feed him for days.

“So, when will the charity ball be?”

“Sunday.”

“Well, we must get you to my tailor!” the smile really couldn’t be controlled, he would spend a whole day with Will, dressing him up!

“Uh, well I was hoping that you’d give me some tips and I’d order it online, you know, to save money.” Hannibal tried to ignore the way Will’s hand scratched the back of his head, nervous about the price he might have to pay.

“Don’t worry Will, I’ll take care of it.”

“I could never accept that, doctor Lecter.”

“Will, you’re one of my best students. Please let me, it won’t be trouble for me at all.” He saw the way Will’s eyes were terrified of saying yes, he wanted to reach out and soften the wrinkles on his forehead. “My tailor and I go way back, he will see you without an appointment. Today if you’d like.”

“Will you go with me?”

“Of course,” _how could I leave you?_

~~

Hannibal had been waiting for Will in the quad for the past five minutes; he’s early, to compose himself. He’s going to spend the day with Will, after all. Will, who looks as delicate as a Botticelli painting, who Hannibal had spent many of his nights dreaming of when Will would pay him an office visit to chat about the lectures.

He saw him walk closer, with apprehensive steps. _Patience_. “Shall we go?”

Will nodded. “So how much will this cost?”

“Don’t worry about the cost, you can keep the suit and wear it to numerous occasions.”

“I can’t not worry, if it’s anything like your suits I’m sure it’s going to cost me all of my savings.”

“It’s a good thing you’re not going to pay for it then,” Hannibal led them to his Mercedes. He would have opened the door for Will, but that might not be appropriate at this time.

“How much are they paying teachers at this school?!”

“I was a surgeon before I became a teacher, I’ve had a long career Will.” Of course, Hannibal did come from old money, but Will didn’t need to know that right now. He just wanted to spoil him.

As he drove to the tailor, Hannibal could feel Will’s gaze focus on him from time to time. “Anything interesting about my face?”

“Uh,” he didn’t need to look at Will to know that the pink blush had spread across his cheeks, making him delightfully soft. “It’s just strange, hanging out with a professor outside of school.”

“Well, I am offering you a lesson in dressing formally, if that makes you feel any better.” He saw Will shake his head and attempt, and fail, to hold back his laughter. It made Hannibal smile at just how adorable Will was being. Completely different than what he is in lecture, and a little more silly than when they are in Hannibal’s office.

“You have very sharp cheekbones.” This wasn’t something new to Hannibal. “They complement your face,” that was new to Hannibal.

“Do they?”

“Yea,” Will’s eyes were glued to the floor mat, his voice going soft. “I like them.” Hannibal hoped that he looked like he had his shit together, because his heart beat spiked to an abnormal bpm at the confession.

~~

Hannibal opened the door for Will to enter the small shop in the city, and Will felt like his legs might give out any minute now. He’d been flirting with his professor for a while now, and now said professor was taking him to buy a new expensive suit. He didn’t know if he was in a sugar daddy dream or not, but he didn’t want to wake up.

“Will, may I introduce John.” He shook hands with a small bearded man. “I get all of my suits from him.”

“Well, not all.”

“My apologies that I didn’t call from Italy to have you ship me new suits.” They laughed, politely. At that, Will knew that they weren’t friends, it was a business relationship. It made him want to know who Hannibal’s friends were.

“John, my dear Will here needs a suit for a ball.” Will didn’t really know what happened next, his mind was stuck on the endearment Hannibal gave to him, rolling off his tongue as if it were something that he said every day.

John came back with a suit for Will to try on. “Try it on, Will.” Hannibal sat on a velvet couch in front of the fitting rooms, and the move made something in Will want to reach out to Hannibal and kiss him silly. He put a leg over the other and waited patiently.

Inside the fitting room, Will ran his hand over the material of the suit. It was like nothing he’d ever worn before, but then again he’d never bought anything that cost more than $50. This was probably Italian made, like the suits Hannibal wore. He hoped he would look as good as Hannibal did, but he doubted it. Hannibal radiated good looks and authority. It wouldn’t be the same on a kid who wears flannels every day.

Will stepped out of the room to find John and Hannibal mid conversation with glasses of wine.

He cleared his throat and both men turned to face him.

Will saw Hannibal’s eyes trail down and come up, with a hint of a smirk that set fire to Will’s insides. He approved.

John stepped towards Will, checking the length of the arms and shoulders when Hannibal got up. “Allow me, John.” His voice was deep and rough, sending the hairs on Will’s neck to stand.

John walked away without a word, leaving Hannibal and Will alone in the seemingly empty shop.

Hannibal set his wine glass on a table by the couch and came back, eyes glued to Will with a small, and what Will hoped was an inviting smile.

“You look magnificent,” his breathy voice was low, like it was only meant for Will. Hannibal’s palms ran over his shoulders, down the sleeves, giving Will a bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face.

“Do I?” came out as a whisper.

“Even if you had tried, Will,” Hannibal fingered the lapel, taking care not to linger with his touches. “You could never look anything less than.”

“Oh,” there was nothing else he could say to that. He felt his brain short circuit for a few seconds as Hannibal continued to check the jacket, buttoning it up for Will too.

He directed Will to look in the mirror, and Will didn’t know what to think. He’d never seen himself look so sharp. And with Hannibal next to him, standing so close with that smile playing on his lips, he didn’t think he looked half bad.

As Will stretched his arms and played with the sleeve buttons, he felt something warm in his hair and he looked in the mirror to see Hannibal’s hand carding through his curls. “You will benefit from a haircut,” he stepped closer, “I’d hate to see these lovely curls go but you would look impeccable after a haircut.” Hannibal’s warm breath danced around Will’s ear, and with every sound wave a chill traveled through him. Hannibal’s closeness paired with all the endearments were really taking a toll on Will, and if he didn’t get out of here he might do something he would regret.

John came back to measure him, placing pins everywhere on the jacket and pants. All the while Hannibal got up to look around the shop and if Will was being honest with himself, he wanted Hannibal to stay and give him more attention, which happened right away because John had walked somewhere to get something that Will didn’t catch. Hannibal walked back to Will, and finally they were alone. He couldn’t help the heat he felt in his face when the endearment Hannibal gave to him played in his mind again.

“You’re in good hands,” Hannibal assured when he came back with a few dress shirts, and Will just nodded, unsure of what to do at this point. He couldn’t look at Hannibal and not look in his eyes; what if he saw something that wasn’t really there? “Are you alright, Will?” A strong hand rested on Will’s bicep, and Will felt the heat vibrate off of it.

“I’m…_so good_!” he knew that his attempt was not convincing, and he wished he could hide behind the couch._ Who needs a couch in a tailor store anyway!?_ “What’s that?” he nodded towards the dress shirts in Hannibal’s hands.

“Try them on,” it wasn’t a request. Will tried to take the jacket off without dropping any of the pins and he put on a salmon colored shirt; he didn’t think Hannibal would want him to wear this with a suit to a ball, but he did it anyway to please him. He was taking his money, the least he could do was entertain the man and wear whatever he wanted.

“Please, come out after you try on the shirts Will.” He opened the door to see Hannibal waiting, and he looked him over, “Turn around.” _Okay, weird_, but he did. “We’ll take it.”

“I’ve never worn this color.”

“From now on you will,” he sat back down and picked up a magazine, brushing Will off to try on another shirt.

“You’re going to control how I dress?”

Hannibal looked up and for a moment Will thought he might’ve angered him. “For today.” He simply went back to sipping wine and reading the magazine.

Will went back to the dressing room, and he wasn’t even angry that Hannibal spoke to him like that. He liked it. A lot.

After Will left the dressing room John came back. “This shall fit you perfectly.”

“I think all that’s left is a bowtie,” Hannibal picked one up from John and held it up against Will’s neck. His fingers ran over the collars of Will’s jacket, brushing off something nonexistent.

He was closer to Will than he’d ever been, and Will found his breath hitching. “It’s really not that fancy of an event.” Under Hannibal’s eyes, it felt like they were the only people in the room, possibly the world.

He didn’t mind the fact.

“In this moment I am an artist, you are my painting. I must show you off.”

~~

They sat in Hannibal’s car in awkward silence, Will wanting to say fuck it and jump in Hannibal’s lap and _finally_ kiss the hell out of him.

Will had been in love with his professor for two years. He’d first seen Hannibal at a conference which the university hosted about the newest discoveries in neuroscience, he was one of the speakers. He saw Hannibal and simply knew that he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. His slick hair with silver strands coiffed perfectly, that voice paired with the beautiful European accent, his 3-piece suits, the demanding presence he radiated every time it was his turn to speak. Will was enchanted. Still is.

He always tried to register for classes as soon as he could to guarantee a spot in Dr. Lecter’s classes, whether he actually needed the class or not. He went during office hours, trying to make it seem like he didn’t understand the material until Hannibal caught on and they started to have amazing conversations that left Will wondering about every little thing.

There was no one else like Hannibal. And Will wanted to know everything there was to know about this man.

“Where shall I drop you off, Will?”

“The dorms, please.” He didn’t want to leave; even though it was awkward he wanted to stay by this man’s side longer. He wanted to take in his lemongrass and citrus scent; it sent a warm and sweet feeling throughout his body. And he didn’t think feelings like this could exist.

They drove in silence, Hannibal looking at him every now and again with a small playful smirk, like he knew something Will didn’t. _God, why couldn’t he climb in his lap right the fuck now!_

When Hannibal parked outside the dorm, Will sat in his seat for a moment longer, taking in every small detail of his surroundings. He didn’t want to forget this moment, and he certainly didn’t want to forget how Hannibal was looking at him now; with warm eyes that were so, so inviting, the wrinkles on the edges making Will want to reach out and run his fingers over them, kiss them.

Hannibal cleared his throat and Will snapped out of his daydream. “Thank you for… everything.”

“My pleasure,” Hannibal’s knuckles’ grip on the steering wheel tightened and Will bit his lip.

“Goodnight, doctor Lecter.” It came out as a whisper, and he wasn’t sure if Hannibal heard it; he didn’t want to say goodnight. Okay, so he liked getting pampered and getting complimented by the only man he’d had his eyes on for years, sue him.

The car drove away, and Will was left alone, feeling lonelier than he’d probably been this morning.

He entered his room to find Beverly looking over some bacterial slides with his roommate Jimmy. They didn’t pay him any attention, too engrossed in their work so he didn’t bother them. He hung the shirts that Hannibal bought him up in his closet. He looked at them from all sides, he couldn’t help the fact that everything Hannibal paid for today probably cost more than his semester tuition. There was something about Hannibal just willingly spending that much on him without hesitation that made Will want to smile. He instantly remembered how close they were in the shop, Hannibal’s hands on his collar, the warmth emitting off of the older man, the sweet citrus scent dancing around Will, his eyes boring into Will’s as if he was the only thing that mattered.

Damn it. He could be in love.

“Hey Will,” Beverly walked by. “Let me see you!” her hands reached to touch, Will didn’t mind Beverly invading his space; she was harmless. “You look hot!” He chuckled; she was a good sport. “Is that your shirt for Sunday?” He nodded. “Looks fancy,” she smirked and walked back to Jimmy.

“Hey what does that mean?!” he walked after her, catching up to her in the kitchen in the common area.

“Nothing. I’m just saying it sure would be great if I met a sugar daddy that would buy me designer clothes and pay for my haircuts.”

“He’s not my _sugar daddy!_” He wasn’t! Hannibal did ONE nice thing for him, he was NOT a sugar daddy. Or any type of daddy.

But he could be.

_Damn it, Will. NO._

“Will, you’re the only one he notices in every lecture, every semester. You tell him you can’t afford a suit and he gets you a custom made one just like that. He wants it bad, Will. Take advantage of it!”

“Bev…” he regrets texting her.

“I’m kidding.” She rested her head on his shoulder, “Did he try to kiss you?”

“Okay I’m out.”

That night he dreamt about European professors, tangled in silk sheets, and whispers of begging.

~~

Will had been sitting in front of Hannibal’s office for two hours now, waiting for the man to arrive. He’d been thinking about the other day’s events. As he got ready for bed the night before, he thought about everything that had happened, and he didn’t feel too good about how Hannibal had bought him thousands of dollar’s worth of stuff. He needed to pay him back somehow; he had enough debt to worry about with college, he didn’t need his professor to add to the list.

Hannibal had a way of getting things to work out the way he wanted. And Will didn’t have a choice; when his attractive teacher smiled at him the way Hannibal did, there was no other option but to agree to anything. The way Hannibal touched him, whispered to him, played in his hair, he could still feel the phantom digits carding through his curls and he felt warm at the memory.

“Will,” the smooth voice brought him back to reality. With a hint of a smile on his face, Hannibal opened the office door and turned the light on. “Please, come in.”

Will closed the door behind him. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and I think it’s better if I say it directly.” Hannibal cocked his head, no doubt inquisitive about whatever Will was about to say. “I appreciate your help. But I can’t accept you spending money on me, I want to pay you back somehow.”

“Marvelous boy.” Will’s stomach dropped. Hannibal walked closer to him, Will’s head beginning to buzz at the thought. “With all of my knowledge and intuition,” his fingers carded through Will’s curls once more, “I could never entirely predict you.”

They were close. Will made the mistake of making eye contact, and Hannibal’s dark eyes bore into his. _So close._

In the blink of an eye, the warmth was gone, Hannibal was gone, and Will was left standing in the middle of the office like a moron.

He saw Hannibal taking his coat off and hanging it, taking care in not wrinkling his suit as he sat down. “Now let’s discuss you paying me back.”

~~

Will sat in the lecture hall in his usual seat, alone and utterly confused at how his day had turned out. Hannibal offered him a job, to do some paperwork for him in order to pay him back for the suit and the haircut, which alone had cost around $100. Hannibal wanted to leave it out when they were settling the debt, saying it wasn’t much. But Will had never spent that much money on all of his haircuts throughout his life. 

“Hey,” a girl sat next to him. He’d seen her before, Abigail Hobbs; she giggled while Hannibal lectured with her friends. “Will, right?” Her bright blue eyes were striking in contrast to her auburn hair.

“Yea,” he wasn’t in the mood for starting conversations. He had meetings with Hannibal to think about. They would be cramped in that office, with a closed door, with Hannibal’s knowing eyes.

“Do you have a partner for the project?”

“No.”

“I don’t either. Do you want to work together?”

“I work better alone.” The disappointment in her eyes made Will feel small.

“Oh, okay,” not only was the disappointment in her eyes but now it was in her voice. He saw Hannibal walk into the lecture hall and set his things on the front table.

He wanted to be daring.

“Wait,” he hated himself, but he knew Hannibal could hear him. So he turned his voice up an octave. “Here’s my number, text me your ideas. Let’s work together.” The complete 180 degrees her face did made Will’s stomach flip. Okay, this girl was adorable.

He looked back at Hannibal, who looked as if he was reading the stacks of paper on the podium but Will knew he was listening. He counted the minute shock on Hannibal’s face as a victory. Of course, it wasn’t a complete shock, albeit a hint of thinning of the lips, some stiffness in the way he stood. But he needed to speed things up. Sleeping was torture without thinking of Hannibal doing unorthodox things to him.

Sometime after explanations on how neurons communicate with each other, Hannibal passed out a worksheet and gave the class some time to work on it. Will filled it out without a problem, and his eyes kept wandering to Hannibal as he walked around the hall to see if anyone needed help. The man vibrated confidence and authority; what Will would give to mess up that perfect hair just to piss Hannibal off.

What _would_ Hannibal do if Will played with his hair? Would he like the disruptiveness? Will hoped he wouldn’t.

“Hey, can you help me with number 5?” He smiled politely at Abigail; her work was all wrong, but he helped her fix it.

Throughout the duration of the class, Will found that Abigail was actually good company. 

“When should we meet to start the project?” She looked at him with her big eyes, and a small smile playing on her lips.

“Will, may I see you before you leave?” _Show time._

He nodded, “I’ll text you.” With a smile and flick of her hair behind her ear, Abigail left along with everyone else. Will busied himself with gathering his things so he could be the only one left with Hannibal.

“I will be emailing you a list of tasks and you should complete them before our daily morning meetings.” He already briefed him on what was expected of him, but Will knew he just wanted to pull him away from Abigail. “You’ve taken on a partner.” This ethereal human being was jealous of a harmless girl. 

“She needed my help.”

“What do you get out of helping her?” 

“Your attention, doctor Lecter.”

~~

He found the nearest bathroom and sat in the first stall. He felt light, and nauseous, and was desperate to get out of his skin to escape the beating his heart was forcing on him.

He wanted to be daring, and he fucking had. The intense glare he earned from Hannibal set his insides on fire, he didn’t know how he walked out of the lecture hall without tripping. He wished that Hannibal had done something, like grab him and kiss him, tell him what he was insinuating was inappropriate, threaten him with taking action with the dean. God, _anything_. All he got was Hannibal staring at him, looking as if Will hadn’t said anything of importance.

He could’ve just made a fool out of himself. Hannibal was an attractive man who no doubt gets a lot of attention from admirers. He was probably used to it. Or he might be shocked that a man flirted with him so out in the open. Although he’d been showering Will with praises for years, it might just mean that he was nice.

But he remembered seeing a girl walk out of his office crying. He remembered hearing kids say he wouldn’t offer extra credit, telling them that they should’ve studied harder.

Will wanted to scream. What’s done is done and he had to face the situation he created for himself. _Damn you, hormones_. He needed to get laid, maybe then he’d stop flirting with people he shouldn’t flirt with.

He got out of the stall and washed his face. He made his way to the dorms and plopped on his bed. He had about 30 minutes before he needed to get to work, so he ate and checked his email for the tasks Hannibal said he would send him. He wanted him to read over a research article and take notes, so he did and he headed for the shelter.

~~

He checked his email while he waited for Abigail to text him back and found one from Hannibal.

_Dear Will,_

_I am unable to make it to university this morning, you’re welcome to come by my home so we can discuss the article, or you can email me your notes. I do prefer a face to face conversation._

Best, 

Hannibal Lecter, PhD

Professor of Psychological Sciences__

__

__

He texted Beverly and she replied: give him the dick. _Call him daddy!_

He wanted to go back to the time when he didn’t have any friends at all.

~~

Two hours later, Will was finished with his class for the day and he made it to Hannibal’s house. He wasn’t surprised by the mini mansion, seeing as how Hannibal dressed and the car he drove. He rang the doorbell and waited.

He got a text from Abigail about their project and when they should start. What started out as a serious conversation turned into self-deprecating jokes that actually made Will smile.

“I see you’re in a good mood.” Will thought his jaw might fall on the floor as he saw Hannibal. His hair was soft, falling to his face and covering his forehead. He was wearing a maroon sweater and it made him look even better than all the suits did. He wanted to touch so badly. The sweater matched striped maroon pajama pants that fitted Hannibal too well.

And he was barefoot.

“Come in,” he stepped aside for Will to enter and closed the door behind him. The sound of the door shutting made Will slightly jump. He walked behind Hannibal and looked around; the house was beautiful, and he felt so out of place.

“Is it okay to visit a professor at their home?”

Hannibal reached the kitchen and Will saw that he was about to decorate a plate of scrambled eggs with what looked like bits of sausage and vegetables for himself. “It’s a little unorthodox, but not unheard of.” He made a second plate, and Will’s stomach twisted and he didn’t know if it was because he hadn’t had home cooked meals in years or the fact that Hannibal made him a plate without even asking Will, knowing that he would stay.

“It seems like you do a lot of unorthodox things.” He followed Hannibal to the dining table, and there was juice and coffee.

“Help yourself,” he said after setting Will’s plate down.

Will reached for the juice and poured himself a glass. He sat across from Hannibal and began eating, he knew it probably looked rude but he was hungry and for the first time he was not eating from the cafeteria or having just coffee for breakfast. “It’s delicious, thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

They ate in silence; if they did speak it was about the syllabus schedule and the final exam.

When they were done, Will insisted on helping clean up. Hannibal only allowed him to dry the dishes, the control freak.

Will followed him to his study after, and they began working on the article. “Excellent notes, I will include these in next week’s lecture.” Will could’ve taken that as ‘this conversation is over and leave my house’ but he stayed put. He wanted to stay with Hannibal when he looked so soft and approachable.

“Your suit will be ready Saturday.”

“Oh,” Sunday’s event wasn’t on his mind. “Great!” He needed to have his hormones under control, this was becoming embarrassing.

“Wait here,” Hannibal got up from his chair and left the room.

In the meantime, Will got up and looked over the bookshelf, noting books ranging from philosophy, physics, mathematics and biology to literature and the arts.

Hannibal came back with a black box. “I hope you like these, Will.”

Will was confused, but he walked closer to take a look. He saw a pair of black dress shoes in a matte black box placed in between tissue paper.

“Doctor Le-“

“Do you like them?” When did he get so close?

“Well yea, they’re very ni-"

“Alright then.” He took one of the pair out of the box and held it up to Will and laid the other on the floor. “Try them on. Test the fit.”

“Doctor Lec-“

“Walk in them for me, Will.” It wasn’t a request. So he did as he was told, and he took his shoes off and tried the dress shoes on. They were pretty comfortable, except that they felt too stiff on his feet. He was scared that if he walked around in them, he would bend and break them. “Walk.” Hannibal had one leg over the other as he watched Will walk around the study, his eyes scanning Will like a predator. “How do they feel?”

“They were stiff at first, but I think I’m getting used to them.” He looked at his feet, the shoes were beautiful, that much was undeniable. But Will knew they were designer, and this was just adding to the debt that he owed Hannibal.

“Excellent.”

“No,” Will said as he took them off and put them back in the box as neatly as he could. He carried the box to Hannibal’s desk, their knees almost touching. “Thank you, but I can’t add to the debt I owe you.”

Hannibal’s eyes trailed on their almost touching knees. Sitting up right, his fingers reached up to Will’s and he looked back up at the other again. He pulled him down and he ended up falling on his lap. Will had no time to react, as he gasped Hannibal pulled him forward and brought his lips to Will’s.

Will had no time to think of anything at all, only the fresh orange taste of Hannibal’s demanding mouth and his hand by his ear.

He moaned involuntarily into Hannibal’s mouth, and he didn’t even care at this point. He’d been dreaming of kissing Hannibal ever since that conference and damn it if he wasn’t going to indulge himself and enjoy this moment. His arms wrapped around Hannibal’s neck, fingers grazing through his soft hair and he was rewarded with hands squeezing his hips. He pushed himself closer to Hannibal, his hardening cock rubbing against Hannibal’s own. He rocked against Hannibal, and Hannibal let out the most beautiful sound.

He rutted against the other man and his arms wrapped around him tighter, one on his upper back and the other on his ass pushing him closer and closer. He kissed Hannibal again, who did not mind. He licked into his mouth, wanting to stay here for the rest of his life, but eventually he had to break for air.

Hannibal’s breath was hot on his neck and it set Will’s brain on fire. “I’m close,” he breathed, tightening his hold in Hannibal’s hair.

“Me too,” he breathed into Will’s neck, still holding on to him tightly.

When Will rutted against Hannibal faster, they both came at the same time. They sat on the chair with breaths that burned, and Will felt his arms become heavy as he rested against Hannibal, the other man’s hold still tight around him. He smelled of citrus and burning wood. Will took a whiff, to remember this time.

“Did you just_ smell me?_” He wasn’t angry, there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

When Will pulled back to look at Hannibal, he saw a small smirk. “Difficult to avoid.” He wanted to get off of him; they both were sticky and it was uncomfortable, but he wanted to stay in his arms at the same time too. He loved the weight of the other man’s hands around him, protective.

“Come,” Hannibal patted Will’s ass and he got off, held a hand out for him and lead him to a room upstairs which Will assumed was his. It was beautiful, everything about it screamed Hannibal and his expensive taste. “You can change into these,” he held out a pair of blue boxer briefs for Will. And Will hesitated to take them. “They’re new.”

Will doubted that he and Hannibal share the same size boxer briefs, “It’s not that,” he saw Hannibal move to open up his closet and pull out some light sweatpants.

“I bought the wrong size in France once.” He held out the sweats to Will, “The bathroom is in there.”

When Will changed in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and he saw a kid who just did a very bad thing with someone he wasn’t supposed to. But he didn’t feel bad. In fact, he’d never felt better. He finally, _finally_ was…intimate with Hannibal. He didn’t care if it was unethical, it felt wonderful…and right. He washed his face with cold water and got out to see Hannibal facing his closet in only a pair of black boxer briefs.

“Oh, fuck me,” it came out involuntarily, and Will wished he could take it back.

“Perhaps another time,” he turned around and winked before pulling out dress pants and a white dress shirt.

~~

Hannibal walked Will out, hand on the small of his back, keeping him close. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can we talk about this?” Will asked and gestured between Hannibal and himself before he reached the door, the bag of shoes in his hand.

“As you wish.” It was time for Will to leave, but he wanted a kiss. He wanted a deep, long, kiss where Hannibal would squeeze his waist like he did earlier.

And he got exactly that, with Hannibal pulling him back and giving a kiss that Will was sure he would remember for days on end.

He ignored the 5 texts from Abigail and texted Beverly because he really needed to talk about the way Hannibal held him.

~~

“How was it?” They were on Beverly’s bed, eating ice cream and passing the vodka bottle back and forth.

“It all went by so fast, but I don’t know how any courage came out of me at all. He was just … there! And I fucking sat on him and we dry humped like teenagers.” She laughed at him, and he realized what he said and followed up with laughter of his own. “Fuck, Bev, I don’t think it’ll go in me.” Her eyes widened, then she cracked up. “I might die.” 

“I’m so jealous! Can you make him buy me Prada shoes?”

“You can have my new ones!”

“But then he’ll think I’m you. Maybe he’ll fuck _me_, then!”

He could barely keep his eyes open. “He doesn’t like the equipment you’re packing.”

~~

The next morning Will woke up with the help of the 15 alarms he had set up before he started drinking with Bev. His head felt heavy as it pounded away at every sound he heard as he headed to his dorm to shower and see what Hannibal had for him for the day.

He couldn’t help but think of Hannibal as he showered. He thought of the way he touched him, the way he looked at him, Hannibal’s body. Damn that man had a beautiful body! His back muscles flexing as he pulled the clothes from the closet still made Will semi hard. And he thought if he didn’t take care of that now, it would be a problem later on. So he thought of Hannibal, his smell; light citrus and warmth. He thought of his hands, big and wandering, they liked to touch; his hair, his hips, holding him while he drilled into him. He thought of those lips, smooth and wanting, demanding, swallowing his moans, kissing his neck, his nipples, his stomach…

“_Daddy_,” he mouthed just as he came.

He took a moment to steady his heart beat, all the while hating what he said.

~~

Will knocked on Hannibal’s door. “Come in, Will.” Hannibal was sorting through papers and when he finished he looked at Will, gave a light smile, and got up to close the door. “How’s your morning?”

“I’ve got a little headache, but I’m okay to work.” Will fished through his bag for his laptop, ready to start working. When he looked back up he saw Hannibal holding out a small white pill. “So money _and_ drugs… if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to take advantage of me Dr. Lecter.”

“It’s an Aspirin.” Will shook his head, maybe he really was as terrible at sarcasm as Beverly keeps on telling him. “For your hangover.”

Will took it, grateful, and took the water being offered too. “How’d you know?”

“You have bags under your eyes and you smell like alcohol and semen.”

Will choked on the water. “What?” The flashback of what he said in the shower made a comeback. It might haunt him for the rest of his life. _Damn you Beverly_. “How’d you know? About the last part?”

“I have a keen sense of smell, at times it allows me to smell the wonderful scents of food others might not distinguish, and at others it allows me to smell when you’ve been masturbating in the shower.”

“Uh.” Will was burning up, he wanted to die.

“Were you thinking of me?” His eyes were dark and challenging and as much as Will would’ve loved to say yes, just to see what happened, he just sat in his seat with his mouth hanging open. “It’s alright,” he said at last. “I assume the hangover is why you aren’t prepared with today’s tasks.”

“You didn’t send me anything.” He checked his email quickly and there it was, an email sent to him with a list at around 4 PM. “Oh.” He was already drinking by then.

He stood next to Will, hands in his hair, soft and warm. “What’s to be done about that?”

“_Fuck me_,” was the only thing he could muster out when Hannibal was looking down at him with a suggestive smirk.

“Would you like that?” His voice was deep and slow, tongue darting out over his lower lip.

“Yes,” barely a whisper, he had absolutely no filter.

“Well then,” Hannibal lowered himself, keeping their eye contact, breath tickling Will’s lips. “We must do what you like,” he said before connecting their lips in a barely there kiss. “My special boy,” he whispered. Will wasn’t sure if his hearing was tricking him, but it made the butterflies in his stomach come alive anyway.

When Hannibal pulled away, he unlocked the door and went back to sit behind his desk, back straight and elegant as if nothing had happened. As Hannibal picked back up the paper he was working on when Will came in, a knock was heard on the door.

Alana Bloom. Will’s freshman crush. She was a junior and she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her curly brown hair fell gracefully on her shoulders, her kind eyes never shun him away. There was a time where he thought she might’ve returned the feelings he had for her, but he soon saw Hannibal and Alana was forgotten about, like she never existed.

“Miss Bloom,” Hannibal’s voice quirked up; he gestured to the chair next to Will and she sat.

“How are you, Will?” Her smile was still as beautiful.

“I’m good.” She might have even gotten more beautiful, if that was even possible. Her neutral makeup aesthetic now had become striking, darker. She had a powerful aura about her. He missed her. He missed thinking about her.

Hannibal cleared his throat. “How can I help you, Miss Bloom?” His voice was thick with authority.

“Jack sent me. He said he emailed you and it’s an urgent matter but you didn’t respond.”

“You came all the way here to see why I have yet to respond to an email?” Hannibal looked dangerous, and incredible.

“I saw Will come in and wanted to say hello. I thought I’d give you a moment alone, to discuss lecture matters.” She was looking at Hannibal with a pointed look, he was smirking at her. Will felt like they were having a silent conversation of their own.

Alana wouldn’t say hi to him if she didn’t have to. When Will thought she might have a thing for him, he was extremely wrong. She was a psychology major in her senior year looking for someone fucked up enough for her project. She backed off on her own and found someone else who’d been published on, eventually. She told him she felt bad.

“Really?” she was a graduate student now. He wondered if she still wanted to continue her research on him. “Are you two… friendly?” Hannibal looked at him with blank eyes. How the hell do you read someone like that? What was he trying to tell Will?

“I take it you were busy yesterday, that’s why you didn’t come to work?” Will’s face heated up at the memory. “Or was someone keeping you busy?” He didn’t have to look at her to know she was looking at Hannibal accusingly.

He worried that she knew about them, but how would she know? Hannibal and him barely talked to each other outside these walls, until this week.

“Check your email.” She got up and left without a goodbye.

“Does she know?” Will blurted out after he closed the door behind her.

“She suspects.”

“Isn’t that bad for you?” He didn’t want anything to happen to Hannibal; he didn’t want anything to happen to them. They had barely begun this thing between them, whatever it was.

“Don’t worry about me, Will.” He felt warm, so he smiled involuntarily and he started working on what Hannibal sent him.

~~

Hannibal didn’t mind Will staying in the office, he could stay wherever he liked. His growing fondness of the boy was shocking to say the least, but when Will looked at him everything felt in place.

“Is there anything else I should do?”

“You’re free to go.” _Would he?_

Will gathered his things, sparing a look here and there to Hannibal, looking as though he might say something. “What are you doing later?”

“Greedy boy.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I mean like, wh-“ he huffed, cheeks delightfully pink. “Okay, whatever, I _did_ mean it like _that_!” _There we go._

Hannibal only came to the university on Fridays because he thought some students might need office time, but they rarely came, so he gathered his own things. “Come.” They left in Hannibal’s car, Will looking at him once again. “Yes?”

“I do- I wasn’t.” Sublime pink blush spread across lovely cheeks.

Hannibal heard Will’s phone chime, indicating a text. He didn’t think anything of it until Will looked at him then back at his phone and started typing quickly.

_How’s sugar daddy?_

_Stop! He’s not_

_Come on_

_I mean he’s only daddy ;)_

Well,_What a naughty boy you are..._ He made a mental note of it. He quite liked the idea..

When they stepped inside Hannibal’s home, he took their coats to hang up and settled their things. “Would you like to drink something?” Hannibal called from the kitchen.

“Not vodka,” Will chuckled.

“Water, perhaps.” He opened the cabinet to grab a glass, but he was interrupted when Will’s hand rested on his shoulder and travelled to his palm, pulling him out of the kitchen. Hannibal didn’t protest; Will would do whatever he liked.

Will pulled him to his room and it took everything in Hannibal not to stop him and do things his way.

Sweet boy. Hannibal wanted to admire him, taste every inch of skin, smell every scent he had to offer. But Will took it upon himself to strip Hannibal of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten as Will’s eyes drank him up. He was close enough that their noses touched, but Will didn’t allow for a kiss. His hands worked on unbuttoning the waistcoat, and taking it off, also forgotten as it fell to the floor. His hands slipped underneath the button of his pants, pulling Hannibal closer, letting his lips fall on Hannibal’s throat, faintly kissing, breath tickling.

Will palmed the growing erection over Hannibal’s pants, sending electric pulses throughout his body at the touch. “What do you want me to do?”

“Your mouth,” and that apparently was enough for Will to drop on his knees, dropping Hannibal’s pants with him, and nosing Hannibal’s cock through his boxer briefs. “Will.” He looked up at him, kissing Hannibal’s thighs, fingers lingering on the band of the boxer briefs.

In a hot second he stopped and Hannibal wanted to yell. But Will got close again and took Hannibal’s boxers off, lightly pushing him back to the edge of the bed and taking him whole in his mouth. Hot, wet, and sloppy. Hannibal might’ve fainted; Will and his mouth on him, and the lewd sounds he was making, were all too much. Too good.

Hannibal let his hands card through Will’s curls, pulling and releasing, and Will rewarded him with a moan. Soft and throaty.

Will took him out of his mouth to catch his breath. He looked back up at Hannibal as if telling him _you’re mine_, and Hannibal didn’t object. Will’s tongue slid up and down the entire length of his cock, circled the head, going way too slow for Hannibal’s liking. So he pushed his cock into his mouth, guiding Will with his grip in his hair. He started out slow, to give Will an out if he wanted to, and then he sped up, face fucking that beautiful, wet, pink mouth.

“Swallow,” he told him when he released in Will’s mouth, and Will happily obliged, showing Hannibal his empty mouth, tongue darting out. “Beautiful boy,” he pulled him up, and Will climbed up on the bed, thighs on either side of Hannibal, lowering himself and connecting their mouths, Hannibal tasted himself in Will’s warm mouth. He wanted nothing more than to have this moment forever.

“How do you want me, doctor?”

“That’s not what you’ll call me tonight,” he grabbed a fistful of his hair. When Will didn’t respond, Hannibal’s eyebrows rose and he tugged on Will’s hair. “Say it,” his voice was low, throaty, thick with desire.

“…Daddy,” he whispered.

“That’s right, my beautiful boy.” Hannibal’s hands squeezed Will’s hip bones. "I want you to relax for me,” he grabbed a lube bottle from the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. “It’ll be cold, but you’ll be okay.” Hannibal’s other hand rested on Will’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss as he pressed a finger to his hole and Will gasped. “It’s okay,” he assured, “you’re okay,” as he inserted his index finger.

Will’s fingers dug deep into Hannibal’s chest; the pain burned and Hannibal loved it. Will’s breathing hitched, and when he released his next breath Hannibal felt his stomach knot and burn. He took his finger out and then inserted it again, earning a sharp little moan from Will. _He loved those sounds_. Hannibal inserted another finger after warning Will, “Ready for another one, sweetheart?” Will only nodded and Hannibal fitted another finger, opening and closing his fingers, listening to the wonderful sounds of this beauty on top of him. When Hannibal asked, “another?” Will gave him an eager nod. Hannibal prepped him with plenty of lube, and finally asked, “ready?”

“Yes, daddy,” another eager nod, one that sent heat to Hannibal’s stomach and pooled in his lower abdomen. “_Please_.”

“Come,” he patted Will’s ass and he saw a smile and a soft blush. “Just lower yourself slowly, you’ll be just fine.” He looked hesitant, and Hannibal wanted to ease his worries but he needed Will around his cock immediately. “Come sweetheart,” he massaged Will’s ass cheeks; they were soft and plump and Hannibal loved grabbing a handful. “For daddy,” he whispered.

~~

“So, is this like, a one time thing?” Will laid in the bed, snuggled up next to Hannibal under his soft duvet. He played with Hannibal’s chest hair while Hannibal played with his hair, loving the calm after how their afternoon turned out. He’d never had sex like this, never with someone as gentle as Hannibal.

“If you want it to be,” Hannibal looked down at Will, lifting his chin up to meet his eyes. “But you don’t want that.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Neither do I,” Hannibal’s soft lips peppered kisses over Will’s face, tickling him and making him giggle. But Will had other plans.

He escaped from Hannibal’s arms and straddled him, grabbing his face in his hands, and kissed him silly. He relaxed after Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, keeping him tight in place. He broke their kiss to brush Hannibal’s hair away from his eyes. “I want to kiss you every day,” he whispered. Hannibal looked at him, the side of his lips turned upwards into a soft smile.

“You may do so whenever you wish,” his hands came up to brush through Wil’s curls./p> 

“Hmm, even in the middle of lecture?” he was kidding, and he knew Hannibal knew he was kidding, but some small part of him wanted to do it. He wanted the whole world to know that Hannibal Lecter was his, and he was Hannibal’s. But in reality, Will would never do anything to cost Hannibal his job…well, he’d never do anything besides sleep with him when no one else knew.

“Silly boy,” Hannibal brought their lips together.

They spent some time in bed, kissing and lightly joking with one another before Will told Hannibal that he had to get home.

"Stay with me,” Hannibal whispered. Will answered by giving Hannibal a kiss. “Would you rather we get cleaned up now or tomorrow, darling?”

“Would you call me those pet names if we showered now?” he loved them, he loved hearing Hannibal say them with his soft and warm accent. Directed at Will, they turned him into a puddle of goo.

“I would call you anything you wished, whatever you desire.” So he got off of Hannibal, and got out of the bed, waiting for Hannibal to follow suit. He loved looking at Hannibal naked; he was strong, built like stone, felt like warm silk. He adored his chest hair, all the way down to his groin. He was a beautiful man and Will didn’t know how he got this lucky. He tried not to compare his body to Hannibal’s; he knew he had a good one, but it was difficult not to. Sure, Will worked out occasionally when he got lonely and joined Beverly in the gym. But Hannibal was _perfect_, he was lean and strong. “I’ll prepare a bath for us, pick something to wear.”

Hannibal’s closet was a little overwhelming. Sure, it had a lot of expensive suits, but his casual wear was designer and just as expensive. He didn’t know if he’d find something his size, but the thought of wearing Hannibal’s things and them being a little bigger on him filled him with joy. He picked a soft white t-shirt and boxers. He picked the same for Hannibal too, except he added pajama pants because he saw Hannibal wear those the last time he was here.

When Will stepped into the bathroom he couldn’t believe he wasn’t at a high end spa, the smell alone was breathtaking, a mix of jasmine and lavender oils. It made his skin tingle. 

“Come, dear.” Hannibal held out his hand for Will to get into the tub and then he followed him in, settling in behind him.

“This feels amazing!” He rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, and Hannibal scooped up some of the water and poured it on Will’s hair, rubbing it in slowly. “Tell me what you’d be doing on a Friday night like this if I wasn’t here.” He couldn’t help but shut his eyes and take in this moment; with Hannibal’s voice in his ears he felt like he was in another world.

“How about you tell me about your evenings?”

“Well, I’d be watching old movies with Beverly. I think she might be waiting for me right now, actually. I should call her after we get out. Anyway, we’d have pizza and vodka and make fun of the old detective methods.”

“Which would you rather do on a Friday evening?”

Will turned his head to look at Hannibal “Are you serious?” He looked serious. “I’d rather be with you! Any day of the week.”

“Mylimasis,” he whispered, with a small smile, before bringing their lips together.

“What does that mean?”

“My beloved.”

“Damn,” he kissed him lightly. “_My beloved_. What language is that?”

“Lithuanian, where I grew up.”

“Tell me about it?”

“Of course,” Will sat back into position again while Hannibal bathed him, heart fluttering every time Hannibal placed a kiss on his shoulders after he would finish doing something.

Hannibal helped him out after they were done. “Don’t I get to do the same for you?”

He brought a towel to Will’s hair, softly drying it. “I’m satisfied with making you happy, my dear.” He brought another towel and dried Will’s body. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, until you were comfortable enough with me, for this to start.” He secured the towel around Will’s waist, and brought his hand to Will’s face, gently stroking his cheek. “I want to do everything for you, but I don’t require the same from you.” He brought their lips together, his mouth warm and sweet. “Would you allow me?”

“As you wish.”

~~

Saturday mornings were reserved for Hannibal’s gym routine, but today was different. _Today was different._

Today, Will was in his bed, sleeping with one leg bent over Hannibal’s torso and his arms hugging Hannibal’s waist. He breathed softly, his head in the crook of Hannibal’s shoulder. There was something gratifying about Will being comfortable enough with him to sleep how he liked.

_Beautiful boy. I just might love you._

He decided he should get up and make coffee and breakfast. He tried to get Will’s limbs off of him, but he only held on tighter. He tried his best to escape, and when he finally did he tucked Will back into bed and threw on a sweater and his favorite robe. He headed to the kitchen to see what they would have for breakfast.

Hannibal baked fresh bread and while he cooked, he thought of what to make for dinner. There was an excess of meat in the basement that he should make some use of sooner rather than later. But he couldn’t possibly eat all of the meat by himself, he should invite someone over for dinner. He should invite Jack Crawfo-

“You know, it really isn’t nice to wake up alone in a bed that can fit three people comfortably.” A pair of hands snaked their way around Hannibal’s chest, securing tightly. Hannibal’s hands instantly covered Will’s. Hannibal felt his back fill with warmth as Will pressed against him tighter. Will’s mouth kissed away along the back of Hannibal’s neck.

“My apologies, my dear.”

“I wanted to wake you up, show you what I can do with my mouth.” Shivers ran down Hannibal’s back as Will’s voice got lower and deeper. He kissed behind Hannibal’s ear, filling the older man up with warmth.

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, and in turn you wanted to surprise me with sex.”

Hannibal felt Will’s hand travel down his chest to the waistband on his pajamas and snake under them. “We both still can.”

He turned around to see Will delightfully rosy cheeked. “Naughty boy.”

“Only for daddy.” That earned him a squeeze on his ass and Will yelped.

“Behave, Will.”

“Or what, _daddy_? Do I get punished?” He looked at Hannibal defiantly. _Magnificent._

“You wouldn’t want to know, my dear.”

~~

After cleaning up breakfast Will announced that he really needed to get home, so Hannibal offered to drive him. He dropped him off a block away from the dorms, and Will understood the need to be that careful but he wished they didn’t have to do that.

“Give me your phone, Will.” He did as he was told, knowing Hannibal would put his nنumber in there. When he handed the phone back to him, he looked at the screen hoping to see what he put his name as in his contacts. Knowing Hannibal, he probably saved his name as ‘Hannibal Lecter, PhD’. “Your suit should arrive sometime today,” his hand was playing with Will’s curls. He nodded, waiting for Hannibal; he better get going. But he didn’t. He just played with his hair and smiled at him.

“I should go,” Will said, making no attempt to get out.

“I shall miss you, my dear.”

“Will you be at the charity ball tomorrow?” He wanted him to be there. He wanted Hannibal to see him dressed in clothes he’d picked out. He wanted to be all his.

“If you want me to.”

“Yes!” He didn’t care that he sounded eager. They were way past that at this point. “Please.”

“As you wish,” his thumb caressed Will’s jaw, “mylimasis.” At that, Will couldn’t help the smile that overtook him. He reached for Hannibal’s face and gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

As he walked back to the dorm, he searched his contacts for Hannibal’s name, but he didn’t find anything under the name. He tried ‘Lecter’ and ‘professor’, but found nothing other than the contact information that came up from emailing the professor so much. He tried ‘doctor’ and still found nothing. Did Hannibal trick him?

No. He wouldn’t.

Will thought of their night, it was amazing in every sense of the word. Hannibal was a gentle partner and he gave Will the freedom to do what he wanted, but he was crazy hot when he took control. He never thought he would, but he loved taking orders.

He opened the door to his room and he dropped on his bed. He had to start his project and he also had a lot of reading to get through.

His phone dinged, it was probably Hannibal, he probably missed him already! 

_Come over and tell me all about the daddy sex!_

Definitely not Hannibal!

_Would Hannibal…_? No. He wouldn’t! Will searched through his contacts under ‘D’ and there it was. ‘_Daddy_’. He headed to Beverley’s room to tell her about his day, but before he knocked on her door he sent a quick message to Hannibal.

_Thank you for the ride Daddy_

_Which one, sweet boy?_

Oh, it was like that, huh? He didn’t text back, knowing Hannibal would be waiting for a reply. What was a little waiting going to hurt?

He knocked on his friend’s door and she pulled him inside the room, demanding intel on everything that had happened. She got snacks ready for them while Will hung up his jacket. He sat next to her on the floor.

“Tell me everything!”

“He’s amazing Bev,” the same warmth that spread through him when Hannibal lightly kissed him spread through him again now. “He’s just…” he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “He’s a dream.”

“Of course he is, he’s rich!”

“No, not that. The way he treated me, like I was something to be held on to. Like I’m important and that our relationship would last. It was all out of a dream.”

“Oh, Will.” She rubbed his arm; she knew of his past dating life. She knew it wasn’t the greatest.

“No, Bev. I know I haven’t had the best luck with relationships before, but I feel like this is different. He washed my hair, in the bathtub! He told me about his childhood in Europe while he was massaging my hair. He’s the one, Bev.”

“Will, remember when Jimmy took you fishing and you almost cried just because he remembered you told him that you like fishing on your first date? You didn’t even really like him but just because he remembered a small fact you said you might have married him.”

“Hannibal’s different,” his voice was small; it was difficult to speak.

“Maybe. I’m just saying it’s way too soon for that and just be careful. He’s a powerful man, Will. You’re just a student.” She rubbed his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

“Thank you.” He was thankful that he had a friend like her, she would fight for him. The only person in his life that he was sure would stick by his side no matter what happened.

“Okay, enough of being gross. Tell me, is he kinky?” Will didn’t say anything at first, focusing his eyes on the bag of chips. “Your ears are getting red and you’re blushing! Please tell me he has a daddy kink!”

“Bev!”

“He does, doesn’t he!” She took Will’s silence as a yes. “I KNEW IT! Kinky old man.”

~~

That night Will got his suit delivered and he stored it in his closet, wanting to keep it safe. He knew if he looked at it much longer, he would try it on and get it wrinkled because he wouldn’t take it off after a few minutes.

After finishing his reading, Will and Beverly headed out for some ice cream. They chose to walk to the ice cream parlor, loving the city vibe on a Saturday night. When they got there, they waited in line, deep in conversation about Beverly’s graduation dress. Will didn’t know the difference between the dresses she was describing, but he was a good friend so he tried to give the best advice that he could come up with.

“Will.” He knew that voice. He practically fell asleep imagining that voice a few years ago.

He turned around to see her, “Hello, Alana.”

“It’s good to see you.”

“Are you following me?”

Her eyebrows furrowed, as if she were confused. “No, Will. I like ice cream.”

“At 11PM?”

“Should I be walking with a cane?” she chuckled. They weren’t friends.

“I know why you’re here.” _Hannibal_. “So why don’t you just say it.” He didn’t like being cold to her; he may not have had romantic feelings for her anymore, but she still had a place in his heart. Somewhere.

“Can we sit?” She motioned to the chairs outside the shop. After Beverly told him that she’d order for him, Will left after Alana.

“Make it quick.”

“Oh, okay. You know why I want to talk with you. And no, I’m not following you.”

“Hannibal,” he said too quickly, without thinking; too used to first name basis with the man now.

“No longer bothering with formalities, I see.”

“You see nothing, Alana.”

“I see a man who is trying to take advantage of someone younger, more vulnerable.” She kept her voice low and steady, trying to keep from drawing attention to them from others around. But Will could feel the rage and jealousy inside of her. It was ugly.

“He’s not taking advantage because there’s nothing to take advantage of. He’s my professor, and our relationship is strictly professional.”

“Why are you in his office every day? Even on days when you don’t have lecture, you’re there for hours on end.” Will was starting to get annoyed. It wasn’t her business how and with whom he spent his time.

“They didn’t have your favorite so I got you mint chocolate,” Beverly chimed in on their lovely conversation. When the air fell silent around them Beverly spoke again. “I hope you guys weren’t talking about me,” she joked.

“Stay out of my life,” he stood up, motioning for Beverly to follow.

“I’m going to go to Crawford with this,” Alana said, and that got Will’s blood pumping in his ears.

“Are you jealous?” Will’s voice was barely audible, smooth, and he didn’t know how he kept his composure. “You want him to yourself? You don’t have the right parts for his proclivities.” He heard Beverly snickering next to him. “Alana, there are two more weeks until graduation. I hope you keep quiet, for your sake.”

When Beverly and Will turned around the corner, Will leaned against the wall and took deep breaths.

“You were kind of scary back there, you okay?” He nodded. “What did you mean by that last bit?”

‘_For your sake_,’ it replayed in his mind. “I don’t know,” and he truly didn’t know. He was not a violent man, and making a promise like that to a woman felt wrong.

~~

He didn’t know if he should tell Hannibal about this. He felt like the whole thing was just silly, and Alana was being a jealous brat. But he had Hannibal’s career on the line, so he decided to call him before he went to bed.

“Hello, sweetheart.” He heard papers rustling in the background, Hannibal must’ve been grading papers.

“Are you busy?”

“I’ve always got time for you.” Warmth, Will was filled with warmth all over.

“You’re too much,” he whispered before hearing a chuckle from the other line. “Listen, I saw Alana when I was out with Bev. She told me she’s going to tell Jack Crawford about us.”

“I know, Will.”

“You don’t sound worried.” How could he be so nonchalant about something this serious?

“I’m not.” God damnit! “I can handle Jack Crawford. I need you to focus on your finals.”

“I don’t want to be the reason you lose your job.”

“I can easily get another. Don’t worry about me, Will.” Will chuckled at that, it’d been the second time he’d told Will not to worry about him. But how could he not? It’d be his fault if he was out of a job! It wasn’t like Hannibal would be out on the street, but he didn’t want to mess someone’s life up.

“Maybe we shouldn’t see each other until I graduate.”

“Is that what you really want?” Came a question after a long silence, and Will didn’t want to answer.

“I can’t not worry about you, you’re practically all I think about.” He had to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be needy.”

There was a long pause from the other end of the line and Will thought that he had blown it. Why would a distinguished person in society want someone as needy as Will? With his confession, Hannibal probably thought he was not mature enough to be in a relationship to have other things to worry about. He probably thought Will was a creep.

“Hannibal?” Still no reply, but he could hear faint breaths. “I don’t want us to stop seeing each other. But Alana won’t stop.”

“It is very honorable to keep me in your thoughts, Will. I appreciate it, my dear. I appreciate you, very much.” With only the sound of Hannibal’s voice chiming in Will’s ears, Will finally relaxed.

“So what do we do?”

“I can handle Jack. Focus on your assignments, for me, Will.” How could he deny a voice that tickled his insides and spread joy through him?

“For you, daddy.”

“Will,” he heard Hannibal taking a deep breath, he knew he could tease a little.

“I’m excited to see you tomorrow, daddy.”

“Do you…want to please daddy?” _What’s that now?_ He gulped, didn’t know Hannibal would go along with his teasing so quickly. “I take it you don’t then?”

“No. NO wait. I mean yes, I do. Of course, I do.”

“Are you alone?” His voice got raspy, deep, sending a lightning bolt of heat through Will’s groin.

“Yes.”

“Lay in your bed.” Will was getting excited. “Are you in bed?” Will sent an ‘mhm’ Hannibal’s way, too busy in taking off his pants to speak. “Close your eyes.”

“Okay.”

“Now sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey wa-“

He was left all alone in his bed, with his throbbing cock in his palm. _Fucking Hannibal._

~~

In the morning Will texted Abigail, figuring they could at least talk about their project. He could get it done in an hour if he wasn’t tied down to a partner. 

They emailed a plan of action back and forth, agreeing that Abigail would do the first steps and leave Will with the complicated parts. Will was okay with this; he’d go back and correct whatever she did anyway. 

Will got a call from Hannibal around 11PM. He asked him how he was planning to get to the ball and Will said he’d drive with Beverly. Hannibal insisted that he’d drive them. “Can you come early?” 

“No. I’m busy.” Will was still angry about last night. 

“Are you angry?” 

“Should I be?” 

“I don’t think so...” 

“Then that’s that. Goodbye, Hannibal.” He didn’t wait for the other to respond, and just like Hannibal had done last night, Will ended the call.

_Even Steven._

Will ignored the calls and texts from Hannibal and went out for brunch with Beverly, Jimmy and Brian. He read the texts, of course.

_Pick up the phone, Will._

_I’m sorry about last night. Can we speak?_

_Come have lunch with me, we’ll leave together._

His fingers itched to type out a reply, but he didn’t want to be weak.

And then Hannibal sent a text that Will couldn’t ignore: _I’m going to call, and you’re going to pick up the phone. Be good for daddy, sweetheart._

And true to his words, as soon as Will finished reading the text Hannibal called. Will’s fingers hovered over the phone. He wanted to talk to Hannibal, of course he did. But if they were to be equals they had to respect each other and treat each other as one. Last night felt like an adult lying to a child to shut them up.

It could’ve just been a joke too…

The phone stopped vibrating, and the call ended. He fucked up. He waited for a text to follow, but nothing came. He waited some more, but nothing came this time either.

He waited until he went back to his dorm to change and leave with Bev, Brian and Jimmy, and still Hannibal did not call or text him.

He must have been pretty pissed off and Will did not want that to happen. He just wanted to pay him back for what he did last night.

He waited for his friends outside. They all looked great and they teased each other, and Will forgot about Hannibal and this cat and mouse game they had been playing.

When they arrived, they looked for their table. Because Will worked for the shelter, he had four free seats, three of which he gave to his friends and one to Hannibal. He completely forgot that Hannibal would be sitting with them. He shuddered when he entered the venue to find Hannibal chatting with someone he didn’t know. He didn’t see Will, but Will could clearly see him. And what a sight he was.

“Damn, Will. He looks even better than he does at school!” Beverly was right, Hannibal looked like a dream. He looked lean, strong and handsome in his suit. Effortless. It made Will want to walk to him, take his hand, and lead him into an empty room and kiss the hell out of him. He wanted to devour him, mess up that perfect hair, rip up that perfectly custom made suit.

They found their seats, and Will begged Beverly to sit next to him but she knew what he was doing and she took the seat next to Jimmy. That left an empty seat next to Will. He wanted Hannibal to be near him, he missed his smell in all honesty. It hadn't been 24 hours, yet he felt like he should be near him somehow. The thought that he was angry with him made Will anxious; he just wanted to please him. Have him look at him the same way he had looked at him the night he’d spent the night in his home, in his bed. He wanted his attention and his adoration.

“Good evening, Will.” There it was: lovely, _lovely_ rough accented voice. He grabbed the chair and sat, unbuttoned his jacket and asked the waiter for wine.

Hannibal was acting like it had been any other day; he was not angry. “Good evening,” he managed to say.

“Are you still angry with me?” When Hannibal’s eyes connected with his, Will felt a shiver run down his spine. Hannibal smirked, lips sinfully red and soft. Begging to be kissed. Will couldn’t speak, he was enthralled by the sight in front of him. He wanted, but he couldn’t take. He could only shake his head, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping over his face. “Good boy.” Hannibal’s hand stroked Will’s face, it was warm and he knew he would blush deeper.

“Are _you_ angry with _me_?”

“I could never be angry with you, mylimasis.” He smiled as he poured Will some wine. “Cheers, to our first night out.” He grabbed Will’s hand under the table and squeezed it, filling Will up with giddiness.

“Will!” his manager and owner of the shelter called his name. He stood up to hug her, she’d been kind to him and Will had nothing but good memories of her. “Oh my, _my_.” She looked at him from head to toe. She was an older woman who, he was sure, didn’t mean anything by it, but Will felt exposed and he didn’t like it. He looked at his friends, they were snickering. He looked at Hannibal, and he was smirking while his fingers were digging into his palms under the table. “You look magnificent! Maria! Come look at Will!” He looked at Hannibal again, mouthing for him to help. “Doesn’t he look amazing,” she said when Maria came.

“Will, wow.” Maria was a girl around his age, she was a very cute mousy type of girl. Once upon a time Will might’ve been into her, but not at this moment where a very jealous looking man sat at his right. “You look expensive!” Her voice went up an octave. “I like your haircut!”

“Thanks, Maria.” She sent a warm smile his way, he didn’t care though. These compliments were nice, but they didn’t hit him the way Hannibal’s compliments hit him. Hannibal and his way of making Will feel like he was the only person in the world who mattered at that exact moment. No one could replicate that.

“I’ll see you later,” she said before she walked away.

“Damn Will, with that new haircut and that suit every girl in here has her eye on you!” Beverly chimed in. Hannibal’s eyes raked alongside Will, he wished he could pull him aside and kiss the hell out of him. 

The night rolled on, with donations being made left and right. Hannibal, of course, made a donation, and that caused people to come over and gush over how generous he was. It wasn’t until dinner time that he was left alone. It was amazing to see Hannibal with other people. The way he took command of the conversation, the way people looked at him with admiration. It was all too hot and Will found himself biting his lips. He wanted to drag Hannibal away from everyone and lock them in a room and kiss, kiss, and kiss.

When Hannibal came back their eyes met, and Will felt a lump in his throat. “You’re captivating,” he motioned to the disappearing crowd.

“Good practice,” he chuckled softly.

“No, even when you’re simply reading, you’re still more captivating than anyone else I’ve ever seen.” Will felt a hand on his thigh, circling with warmth, and tingles filled wherever Hannibal touched. He knew his cheeks were reddening, and he felt like Hannibal liked whenever that happened. So with a spark of confidence, Will took Hannibal’s hand under the table in his own and asked “Can we go back to your place?”

Hannibal’s mouth hung open, his pupils dilated. “As you wish,” he finished the last of his wine and stood up, offering his hand for Will to take. 

Just as Will was about to loop his arm around Hannibal’s, Jack Crawford walked towards them. “Gentlemen!”

“Jack,” Hannibal shook his hand with the easiest smile.

“Mr. Crawford,” Will, on the other hand was sweating. He remembered Alana’s words and he didn’t know if she had told Jack about Hannibal and he was coming to tell Hannibal that he’s fired.

“You must join me for dinner, bring your wife!” How could he be so casual?

Jack laughed, like there was nothing else going on. “We’d love to! I’ll have to arrange a time when Bella is free.” They shared polite smiles, and then he turned to Will. “I imagine Will will be joining us.” He didn’t have any malice in his voice, it was perfectly friendly.

“I’ll see that he would. He’s wonderful company.” Hannibal’s arm snaked around Will’s waist, Jack’s eyes darting to Hannibal’s squeezing fingers. He didn’t say anything, doing nothing to ease Will’s racing mind.

“Yes, he’s a fine young man.” He finally spoke, giving a smile to Will. He turned to Hannibal, “Alana has been talking to me.” Hannibal gave no reaction while Will felt like he was getting submerged in ice water. “About you two.”

It was a long few seconds before Hannibal spoke. “What do you think?”

Jack shrugged, swirling his wine in his glass. “Not worth pursuing.” He looked at Will, “Two weeks before graduation is not worth the paperwork.”

“Excellent,” Hannibal squeezed Will’s waist, shooting a charming smile his way that traveled all the way to his belly. “We should get goin.” _We really should_. “Jack,” they shook hands, sharing polite smiles again. “It was good to see you. Call me about that dinner!”

Will caught sight of Maria as they were about to exit the venue, she waved at him and he wanted to wave back but Hannibal pulled him away before he could do anything. “Can’t I say goodbye?” Will felt a smile tug on his lips when Hannibal cleared his throat and pulled Will tighter behind him.

~~

“How is your project going?” The drive to Hannibal’s house was quiet, Will’s heart beating slowly, matching Hannibal’s soft breathing.

“I could’ve finished it today, before the event, but I wanted to include Abigail. We worked a little on it in the morning.”

He turned to Will, hand caressing his cheek, “I know you could have.” Feeling brave, and a little drunk, Will took Hannibal’s hand and brought his palm to his lips, kissing the warm skin, covering his jaw with it. He took Hannibal’s fingers and dragged them across his lips, kissing each one.

Hannibal’s hand stayed in Will’s for the better half of the ride. “Can we just sleep?” Will asked with heavy eyelids. 

“As you wish,” Hannibal guided Will into the house, helping him take his coat off and hanging it in the closet. “Come, my dear.” Hannibal ushered Will up the stairs, but Will stumbled on his steps, too drunk and too sleepy. It wasn’t long before he felt hands picking him up, and he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, snuggling close. The smell of lavender was a small comfort, knowing that it was the last thing he would smell before he drifted off into sleep.

Will was woken up by the alarm on his phone; it was loud and annoying. His head pounded, and he wanted to curl up inside himself and escape alarms and hangovers. He opened his eyes and took in his environment, remembering that he came home with Hannibal last night. He looked to his right and found the man next to him, wide awake. “Sorry about the alarm.” This couldn’t be the way Hannibal wakes up. He was too elegant for phone alarms.

“It’s alright. I was already awake,” Hannibal reached for Will and snuggled closer, settling his head in the crook of Hannibal’s neck. Will’s arm wrapped around Hannibal’s body, and Hannibal’s fingers stroked through Will’s hair.

“What were you doing?”

“Admiring art.”

“Creep,” he heard Hannibal chuckle. “Were you jealous last night? Of Maria?”

“Jealousy is an ugly trait,” his voice had gone dangerously low. “She had your attention. I want _all_ of your attention.”

“It’s yours.” He looked up to see Hannibal looking down at him with a small smirk before he grabbed Will’s jaw and kissed him softly, warm tongue darting out to lick inside Will’s mouth. Will maneuvered himself to sit in Hannibal’s lap, hands locking Hannibal’s hands above his head. Will peppered kisses on Hannibal’s neck, down his shoulders, on his chest, taking a nipple between his lips, loving the way Hannibal took in a sharp breath. Will could feel Hannibal getting hard under him, and when Hannibal bucked his hips upwards, Will stepped off. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Impatient, daddy.” He saw Hannibal lick his lips in frustration. “I have to get to class,” He had lowered himself to give Hannibal a kiss, “I will see you in lecture.” Will left Hannibal in bed quickly, leaving the man too shocked to move.

~~

To say that Will was scared was an understatement. Sure, he had gotten his revenge but now he didn’t know what Hannibal would do to get revenge on him back. He knew he would do something, but he was scared of what. He stood in front of the lecture hall watching students trickle in, his heart beating fast. There was one minute until class started, and he knew Hannibal would be in there; he was never late.

He could skip. His grades were in a good place, and he didn’t really need to be in class all the time, anyway. But it was the week before finals…

Will rubbed his eyes, “Will.” _Oh great._ Hannibal looked concerned, and his hand rubbed Will’s arm. It was comforting, but he didn’t want to be comforted by Hannibal. “Why don’t you come inside.”

“I don’t think I should.”

“You should. It’s the last lecture before finals.”

He let out a breath. “Okay.”

“Will,” he placed his index finger under Will’s jaw and gently pushed up, forcing Will make eye contact with him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry about this morning.”

“It’s alright,” he stood closer to Will, dropping a kiss to his hair, his hand squeezing Will’s arm gently. “Let’s go in.”

“Wait,” Will held on to Hannibal’s hand. “Can we stop with the games? Even Steven for real this time.”

Hannibal grinned in a way that did nothing to settle Will’s nerves. “As you wish.”

~~

The last lecture of the semester was more or less interesting, as far as behavioral pathways from the body to the brain could be interesting. As Hannibal concluded the lecture, students began to gather their things. “May I have your attention, everyone. Be sure to submit your projects before the final. Also, as this is the last class meeting we will have, I have come up with a review of some sort. Mr. Graham has graciously volunteered his time to help anyone who is struggling with last minute materials. I will be writing the exam tonight, and I will send a review to him. Give him your email and he will arrange a time and a place for a review session.” The bastard. Will stared at him, mouth wide open as students began to crowd around him to give him their information.

He felt his head throb as the last person filled one of his notebook papers. Hannibal was still in the classroom, looking too pleased with himself.

“_Now_, it’s even Steven.” He took his bag in his hand and started walking towards the door.

“You know Evan? He’s tall, blond and gorgeous, muscles from the heavens. I might get his number at the end of the review session. Take him back to my dorm,” he saw Hannibal stop and he eyed him, grin on his face. “Might do bad, _bad_ things to him.” Hannibal settled his bag on the small table next to the door and walked towards Will, his eyes never leaving Will’s.

“I would advise against that.”

“Well I’ll need a _release_ after the _enormous_ amount of _pressure_ you put on me out of nowhere.” Will knew he might’ve been pushing his luck, but god damn it, this was so much worse than leaving him with blue balls.

“Don’t be a bad boy, Will.” Hannibal was so close that Will could’ve just reached out and kissed him. Hannibal was scary when he was jealous, and Will’s cock was completely on board with the concept. “You’ll behave for daddy, won’t you?” His rough voice was enough for Will to close whatever distance was left between them and bring their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, while the other wrapped his own arms around Will’s waist. “Behave, mylimasis.”

“Evan is dull. You’re all I want.” Hannibal pulled him close again, kissed him deeper. He was so incredibly warm, his lips fitting with Will’s as if they were made for each other.

“My precious boy,” Hannibal began leaving kisses under Will’s jaw, sending bubbly feelings to Will’s stomach. He carded his hand through Will’s hair, letting his hand rest on Will’s neck. “I do apologize for the scene I’ve caused, but you pushed me to it.”

“It’s alright,” it really wasn’t. They broke out of their embrace, Will feeling cold and alone immediately.

“I don’t think we can see each other tonight. I have to prepare finals and then prepare reviews.”

Will readied his bag, dreading the list of people he would have to email. “I’ll miss you,” he placed a quick peck on Hannibal’s jaw.

They walked out as if they were like any other student and professor, talking about finals.

“Hey, Will.” It was Abigail, sitting at a table near the foyer of the building. “Hi Dr. Lecter.”

“Miss Hobbs. I trust your project is going well.” Will hated how easily Hannibal could give out a polite smile, and sound so charmed with anyone he meets.

“Yea, I think so.”

“Wonderful,” his eyes lingered on Will for a second longer than socially acceptable before excusing himself, leaving Will with Abigail. They talked about more ideas; surprisingly, Abigail knew what she was doing. More or less. She had a solid grasp on her part of the assignment and Will was relieved; one less thing to worry about.

“When will the review session be?”

He sat opposite her, took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. “Wednesday. Not sure what time, but it’s just a matter of when he sends me the review.”

“You’ll be graduating next week?” She inched closer to him.

“Yea,” he wanted to move away.

“Will you stay in the city?”

“I don’t know yet.” He wanted to leave, and when he began to get up she asked another question.

“My friends and I are planning a party after finals. You should come!” He wanted to laugh as he remembered his first party in college. He didn’t know anyone but the pretty brunette TA, and if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have been there in the first place. Parties weren’t his scene, unless he had someone he knew would stay by his side at all times, and even then they weren’t as great as everyone made them out to be. He stayed in the corner that year the whole time, no one coming to talk to him, save for the jock who tripped on him and apologized. The TA he made the effort for didn’t stay the whole time, and Will was left completely alone. After that parties didn’t get much better, even when he did have friends that didn’t leave him.

“I’m not much of a party guy. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

For the next few days, Will didn’t see Hannibal much. They texted about finals and that was that, Will didn’t want to waste Hannibal’s time because he knew he would be busy prepping for his classes, even though Will missed him a lot.

When Will tried to sleep one night, he thought of texting Hannibal to have some silly banter. But he remembered that it was late at night and he must not be awake. He cursed his luck and thought of Hannibal’s voice to try and get any sleep he could.

On Saturday, Will tried to get together with Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian to see if they wanted to get lunch, but they were studying and told him to go away. Just as he was about to nap out of boredom, he got a text:

_Care to join me for brunch?_

Will didn’t waste time, he got up and showered and picked out the nicest outfit he could think of at that moment. He wore black jeans and a plain green button up shirt. He combed his hair and tried to tame his curls without any luck. He gave up almost immediately; Hannibal liked them any way they decided to swing, anyway. On his way out, he thought it was odd that Hannibal didn’t text him anything back, and he checked his phone to see that he didn’t even answer him when he asked him for brunch.

He had goten so excited that he hadn't even texted him back. He sent a quick _I’m on my way_ before he headed out.

Before he rang the doorbell, Will took a moment to straighten his clothes and run a hand through his hair, getting nervous. He let out a deep breath, convincing himself that it was because it had been a few days since he saw Hannibal and that he just missed him.

When the door opened, Hannibal smiled at Will, “Come in.” He was looking casual, as much as Hannibal Lecter could ever be casual. He wore a soft black sweater and some black slacks that complimented his ass way too beautifully. “If you would have a seat in the dining room, I’ll bring our food out.” 

Okay, so Hannibal didn’t immediately kiss him when he saw him, no big deal. Will wasn’t desperate or anything. He could be an adult and wait for a goddamn kiss.

He sat and waited, taking in the ambiance of the room. The centerpiece was…interesting, different than the one he’d seen before, another animal skull surrounded by different fruits.

He started sipping on his wine, wanting time to fast forward. Wanting to be on Hannibal’s cock. He winced at the thought, the man invited him for lunch and he was making it about sex. “_Be patient, Graham cracker,_” is what Bev would say to him.

Finally Hannibal came back with an assortment of items on two plates, but all Will focused on was the soft way his hair fell on his forehead and made him less intimidating, the way he smelled of flowery oils, the way he picked up his wine glass and brought it to his lips.

“Not hungry?” He asked, a knowing smirk played on his ruby lips.

“I am. Not for food, though.”

Hannibal’s fingers played with the glass. “How’s studying going?”

“I’m having some trouble focusing,” he really couldn’t be more obvious.

“Well, then,” Hannibal took one more sip of his wine and he stood up, “let’s see how we can keep your focus.” He held his hand out for Will and led them up the stairs.

With a quickening heartbeat, Will walked behind Hannibal, his mind running wild with anticipation. When they stepped into the room Will wasn’t surprised by how eager he was to touch Hannibal. What he was surprised by was the fact that he took the first step in pulling Hannibal close to kiss him. The little pleased sounds Hannibal made told Will that he didn’t care that Will was taking charge.

Will worked his hands to undo Hannibal’s pants, his panting breaths distracting Will. He got on the bed and pulled Hannibal behind him, brought him closer for another kiss that became kisses to the neck. Will pulled the sweater off to reveal the fuzzy chest that he loved so much.

Hannibal tried to unbutton Will’s shirt, but Will took his hands in his and brought them to his lips. “Let me make you feel good.” His fingers tripped over trying to unbutton his shirt; Hannibal chuckled and Will wanted to record his soft laugh so he could play it over and over again. He was absolutely smitten by everything Hannibal did.

Who could blame him? Hannibal might just be the eighth wonder of the world!

When Will did manage to unbutton his shirt, Hannibal helped him out of it. His fingers tracing Will’s chest, curious fingers toying with the light chest hair, and Hannibal’s light tough to Will’s hardening nipples set his body on fire. His heart raced, his skin burned; he wanted Hannibal all over him. He was greedy and he wanted everything at once.

~~

Hannibal wished he had a camera to take a picture of Will’s face at this moment; he embodied art. If he were to see Will every day, he would want to remember this moment; Will drunk on his touch alone. He touched him as if he were a porcelain sculpture, delicate and soft skin, afraid that it would shatter.

“No, mon amour. Today, it’s my job to make you feel good.” Hannibal kissed Will’s cheeks, his skin flushing every time Will’s breaths coated his ears. “It’s my only job today.” The sweet sounds Will was making encouraged Hannibal to push Will down on the bed, unbuckle his jeans and take them off, whispering a soft “Up” for Will to buck his hips up. He wanted to worship Will, beautiful body crafted by the Greeks.

Hannibal settled himself between Will’s thighs, lowering himself to kiss crevices between his soft abs with Will’s hands in his hair. He reached the band of Will’s boxers and he looked up to see Will looking at him with his lips forming an ‘O’. Hannibal kissed Will’s stomach once more before his lips worked down Will’s body as he took Will’s boxers off, every inch getting uncovered getting a kiss.

Hannibal looked at the precum dripping from Will’s cock and smiled to himself. He circled the head with his index finger, taking the length into his hand and pumping, enjoying the small sounds of Will. He looked back at him to see his eyes closed. “Look at me, Will.” And when he did, Hannibal took him into his mouth. The soft moans traveled to Hannibal’s belly like electric shocks. He loved them. He took Will in his mouth whole until he hit the back of his throat, making Will squirm underneath him. When Hannibal did let go of Will, though, it was after Will kept mumbling something along the lines of “I’m go… come,” and he released him with a pop. Will moaned at the loss of contact and Hannibal returned to him with a kiss.

“Get up,” Hannibal reached for the bedside table and got lube and condoms. “On all fours, sweetheart.”

“Yes, daddy.” Will looked back at him, a sweet sleepy look on his face. That innocence, Hannibal would take it and make it his. He would wreck him. Sweet boy, spread out all nice and ready. All for him.

“Ready?”

“Always for you,” and Hannibal couldn’t resist when he saw the red cheeks, the giddy anticipation in his pants; he spread him out and went in with his tongue.

He listened to the sharp inhales of breaths and the soft moans that followed, he didn’t last long and he applied lube to his fingers. “You’ll tell me if you want to stop, right?” Hannibal inserted a finger after Will managed a small yes. As he added more fingers, Will wanted more, warning him that if he ‘didn’t fuck him soon he will come’. In his words. So he gave his cock a few pumps and positioned himself closer to Will, “I’m going in, sweetheart.”

The first time he entered Will, the sweet boy let out a soft cry and he wanted to stop but he couldn’t bring himself to. The tightness felt too good, the cries from Will sounded too good, everything was too good. His senses were turned up to a maximum and everything felt euphoric. He pushed into Will deeper, and his cries became moans and they were beautiful. The way he grabbed on to the comforter, the way his veins moved with every stretch were artful masterpieces. Everything about this boy was beautiful.

“Fuck,” Will let out, and Hannibal hovered over him closer, letting his hand take Will’s in his, fingers clasped. Hannibal kissed Will’s jaw, his lips, tasting his moans. They tasted as beautiful.

“Me too,” and together they did. Hannibal stayed in him for a few seconds more and then he fell on the bed next to Will.

“You’re a monster,” Will said with his eyes closed and panting breaths.

“I will devour you,” Hannibal’s hands cradled Will’s face and moved the damp curls from his forehead.

“You’re welcome to devour me like this every fucking day.” They laughed, but Hannibal was prepared to do just that if Will would let him.

~~

They sat in the bath facing each other and this time Will washed Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal talked about philosophy and love in ancient times and Will listened, contributing when he felt like it, washing Hannibal’s hair and scrubbing his arms.

“Are you prepared for graduation?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Will didn’t look at him, more focused on massaging Hannibal’s fingers with whatever oils Hannibal had laid out.

“Where will you live after?”

“I don’t know,” he hadn’t thought about it. He always thought he would live with Bev, but she wanted to go to Virginia to get her master’s there and then attend Quantico with Jimmy and Brian. “I have some money saved up, and the money from working for you. I’ll get an apartment and then look for a job here.”

“You will need first and last month payment upfront. Will you live alone?”

“I don’t know.” He didn’t have a plan and he was getting irritated.

“Move in with me,” Will stopped rubbing Hannibal’s hands and looked at the man. He looked serious, but he could be kidding. But why would he be? But why would he want someone he’d been involved with for a few weeks to move in?

“Is this a joke?”

“I’m entirely serious,” the little shit smiled.

“Why?”

“Because you’re mine,” Hannibal pulled him in for a kiss before Will could say anything else. What could he do besides kiss back? There was a beautiful man, who was ready to love him, telling him to move in with him, who fucked like he’s a serial killer about to go on a killing spree on his ass. Why the fuck would he say no?

“Okay.” Hannibal’s toothy smile and the wrinkles around his eyes were enough to tell him that he’d made a good choice.

“What are you going to do after?”

“After I move in? We’re going to fuck in every room! Even on your fancy dinner table.”

“Silly boy,” Hannibal flicked some bubbles on Will’s nose. “I meant after you graduate. Would you like to go somewhere? Do something?”

“Oh,” he felt the heat rise in his face. “I’d like to travel for a bit and maybe go fishing. And then apply for the police academy.”

“Yes, you mentioned the police academy when we first met.”

“That was two years ago!”

“You’re hard to forget,” he brought Will in for another kiss.

~~

_Good luck today, my dear. I’m proud of you._

Will read the text over and over again while he stood in line waiting to be seated at the ceremony. He couldn’t believe that he would be living with Hannibal. He would wake up next to him and be around him and his scent. It sent a special kind of comfort through his belly to be reminded of Hannibal’s scent. It oddly felt like home.

After the conclusion of the ceremony, Will tried to find his friends, instead finding a beautiful man waiting for him with a bouquet of yellow daffodils. He looked around him before walking towards him, but he realized that he didn’t care anymore now that he was a graduate, and ran into his arms. Hannibal gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek but Will wanted more, he stole a small kiss and he stepped away, pretending to straighten his robe.

“Yes, well,” he cleared his throat, “Thank you for coming.” Will reached to shake Hannibal’s hand, but the doctor pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“You’re most welcome, my dear.” Hannibal reached out and fixed Will’s hat, all the while Will couldn’t stop looking at him. He was too handsome, and he really wanted to run to their home and kiss the hell out of him.

“Can we g-“

“Will!” _God damn it Beverly!_ “Come take pictures with us!” She pulled him away before he could say anything; he looked at Hannibal and he just smiled at him. He couldn’t believe he was the cause of that beautiful, _beautiful smile._ “Doctor Lecter, could you?” She held out her phone for him.

“Certainly.” They took too many pictures for Will’s liking.

“Hey Bev,” he handed his phone to her. It was time he takes some pictures that he liked. She ran over to him, ready when they were. He stood by Hannibal, awkward at first; he wanted to hug him, but he had the bouquet to hold and he didn’t want to set it down. He liked it and the meaning behind the flowers. So he let her take the first picture however it came out, then he set the flowers down and planted a kiss on Hannibal’s cheek and hoped Beverly caught it.

“Close your eyes, my dear.” Will did as he was told. He didn’t expect a present; he didn’t see Hannibal hold anything beside the flowers so he didn’t know what to expect. “Open.” When he did, he saw a set of keys.

“To your house,” he knew he was blushing but he didn’t care. “Thank you.”

“No, to our boat.”

“Our?”

“I’ve rented a boat for us for a few days. We can go fishing whenever you like.”

Oh. He certainly missed fishing, being on the water was the only thing that reminded him of any good moments he had gotten with his father. They didn’t speak, which is why he liked it so much. But now he had Hannibal with him. “I love you,” he planted kisses over Hannibal’s lips, “So fucking much!”

If Will would remember anything from this day, it would be the sound of Hannibal’s laughter and the way he told him he loved him too, sweet and gentle and for him only to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a few months and i got the nerve to write it b/c, while there were many great university fics out there, i wanted one like this. just a simple college fic. so i wrote it myself lol.
> 
> comments are welcome! thank u for reading!!! 💞find me on twitter @iminthenorf


End file.
